Run To The Water
by EnigmaticScully
Summary: A short post Mind The Baby fic


Title:Run To The Water  
Author: Jaime 

Summary: A little post MtB scene that popped into my head  
this afternoon. Also, my take on "just the once"  
Disclaimer: Farscape and all its characters remain the  
property of Jim Henson Company. I wish I may, I wish I  
might, but I ain't getting em. The song Run to The Water is  
owned by the band Live, I'm just borrowing it.  
Rating: A nice solid PG, maybe even G  
Archiving: I'm gonna submit it to the places I know I want  
it at, but I'm not picky, you want it, just lemme know where  
its gonna be so I can visit.  
Authors Note: This is my first try at Farscape fic, so be  
nice if/when you send feedback. Cause I got a story planned  
out and I would like to get up the courage to actually write  
it.  
  
"But Crais...?"  
  
The question hung in the air for several minutes while  
the two of them thought of the previous day.  
Aeryn wanted to believe that he had changed. She  
wanted to believe that Peacekeepers as a whole could be  
more, not just her. It offered her hope that maybe someday  
she might be able to go back to a semblance of her old life.   
Yet she knew she didn't want the same life that she had .   
She wanted to live in a society where she could be her own  
person and there wasn't the terrible things going on around  
her that she had grown up with. If Crais truly could  
change, then, she thought, there was hope.  
  


John didn't know what to think. He knew that Aeryn was  
able to change, but he attributed that to how strong she  
is. He was unsure if the same could hold true to Crais, the  
same Crais that had hunted him relentlessly for almost the  
past cycle. The same Crais who virtually ruined his life,  
as well as Aeryn's. But, he figured he owed him that much,  
because it brought them together.   
  


His mind wandered to a time about two weekens ago. He  
was saying goodbye to his father for what he thought would  
be the last time. Then Aeryn walked in, and she shared part  
of herself that he never thought she would, she told him  
about her mother. They both knew the consequences for what  
he was about to do, and neither one of them really wanted to  
accept them. And so, he didn't want to die without saying  
he really tried, so he kissed her. The most shocking  
surprise came when she not only received it, but returned  
it. And it was then that she let him closer than he ever  
dared to hope for.   
  


And now, here he was, sitting in Pilot's den with her  
curled up in his arms, simply contented to be with her. Her  
soft sigh told him that she felt the same way. She had  
wanted to be here, to spend some time with Pilot, who she  
thought she would never see again. He had to be honest and  
say that he felt the same thing. He hadn't even thought  
that he would even see her alive again when he ejected  
himself and D'Argo from the pod. Never had he thought that  
he would be sitting here right now, like this, with the one  
person who kept him sane most of the time in the craziness  
he called his life.  
  


The situation caused him to remember a song that he had  
heard on Earth, he remembered how beautiful it was, and he  
found himself saying some of the words out loud. "Run to  
the water, and find me there. Burnt to the core but not  
broken. We'll cut through the madness of these streets  
below the moon."  
  


Shaken from her thoughts by his voice, she focused her  
attention on what he was saying. It was beautiful. "What  
was that?"  
  


"What? Oh, that. It was a song that I used to like on  
Earth." He had stopped referring to Earth as home, because  
he knew he had a new home, with a strange new family out  
here among the stars.  
  


"It was very beautiful, how does the rest of it go?"   
Curious as to what other things his home world was capable  
of creating.  
  


"Well, I'm not going to torture you with my singing  
voice, so I'll just say the words to you. 

  
_Oh desert speak to my heart  
Oh woman of the Earth  
Maker of children who weep for love  
Maker of this birth  
'Til your deepest of secrets are known to me  
I will not be moved  
I will not be moved  
  
Don't try to find the answer  
When there ain't no question here  
Brother let your heart be wounded  
And give no mercy to your fear  
  
Adam and Eve live down the street from me  
Babylon is every town  
It's as crazy as it's ever been  
Love's a stranger all around  
  
In a moment we lost our minds here  
And lay our spirit down  
Today we lived a thousand years  
All we have is now  
  
Run to the water  
And find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
We'll cut through the madness   
Of these streets below the moon  
These streets below the moon  
  
And I will never leave you  
'Til we can say, " This world was just a dream  
We were sleeping, now we are awake"  
'Til we can say  
  
In a moment we lost our minds here  
And dreamt the world was round  
A million mile fall from grace  
Thank God we missed the ground  
  
Run to the water  
And find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
We'll cut through the madness  
Of these streets below the moon  
With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
  
Yeah I can see it now Lord  
Out beyond all the breaking of waves  
And the tribulations  
It's a place and the home of ascended souls  
Who swam out there in love!  
  
Run to the water   
And find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
We'll cut through the madness   
Of these streets below the moon  
With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
  
Rest easy baby, rest easy  
And recognize it all as light and rainbows  
Smashed to smithereens and be happy  
Run to the water and find me there."  
_  
They just sat there for a while afterwards, each  
contemplating the song and how it could relate to them. It  
was Pilot who eventually broke the silence by saying "if you  
don't mind me saying so Commander Crichton, that was  
wonderful."

John grinned, "no Pilot, I dot mind you saying so at  
all, and thank you."  
  


Aeryn looked up at him, and really looked at him. He  
had changed in the cycle that he had been aboard Moya. He  
was more self assured, and while there were many scars, he  
seemed to have the strength to get past them. This, more  
than anything, amazed Aeryn. That he was able to take what  
was thrown at him, and leave it behind when he was with her  
and the others, talking about it when he needed, or work it  
out on his own.   
  


He was learning a lot too. Despite her earlier  
arguments, he had been adjusting rapidly to biomechanoid  
technology, considering that he had never seen it before.   
He also seemed to be gaining some fighting instincts. She  
felt that she had some part in that, although having more  
than his fair share of fights probably helped too.  
When she finally emerged from her thoughts, she  
realized that John's breathing had slowed down and evened  
out. Noting that he was sound asleep, and not particularly  
wanting to leave his warm embrace, Aeryn simply snuggled  
closer and let herself be carried away by exhaustion as  
well.  
  


It was a few microns later, when Pilot, confused by  
their extended silence, sent a DRD down to check on them.   
The image it sent back, was confirmation enough. Not  
wanting his two friends to be disturbed, he switched their  
comms off. If there was an urgent message, he would relay  
it to them, but only then.  
  


That is how Zhaan found them the next morning, in  
almost the exact position that they had fallen asleep.   
Noting the looks of contentment on both their faces, she  
dint have the heart to wake them, and so they stayed there  
for a few more arns taking comfort in the warmth of one  
another.  
  
The End


End file.
